Typical ATV's are configured with a straddle seat positioned rather high on the vehicle, with the intent to give an operator or driver straddling the seat an enhanced line of vision and to allow the operator freedom of movement to shift his or her body weight for balancing the vehicle when traversing rough and/or sloping terrain. Operators who are not accustomed to such an interactive riding style may have a sense of instability straddling these rather high seats. Accordingly there is a need for an ATV that is configured for an adult operator and providing a lower seating position so that the operator may feel more stable. It is desirable that such an ATV be further configured to provide additional stability, along with a comfortable and ergonomic seating position for the operator. It should be noted that the term ‘adult operator’ is used herein to distinguish from relatively smaller youth operators, and embodiments of the present invention are directed toward ATV's generally sized to accommodate an operator being of a size approximately corresponding to that of a standard adult operator or driver.